Comforting a Friend
by mars explorer
Summary: Remus and his girlfriend broke up, and Remus gets really upset. One certain person goes to comfort him. JPRL OneShot


Hello everyone! No witty opening here, just me telling you that I don't own anything Harry Potter related, and neither does Fire Pixy, who wrote this with me. That's right, we BOTH wrote this, so she gets half credit. Now read and review please, tell us what you think! (Rated T for slight language)

MEFPMEFOMEFP

Remus Lupin raked his hand through his hair in slight annoyance, as his girlfriend, Ayra, stood over him, babbling on and on about some new gossip. She had one hand on her hip, and the other on the table he was putting his books on. Okay, _on_ one of the books he was using to study for the upcoming exams. She wore a tight, baby blue tee shirt, and a long matching skirt. Remus sighed, for what seemed the hundredth time that day, and stood up.

"Ayra, sweetie, I'm trying to study for the exams. Could you be quiet for a little while?"

Suddenly Ayra's dark red lips were positioned in a pout, clearly upset. Her high pitch, girlish voice matched her cheerleader like looks as she demanded.

"Remus doesn't loooove me anymore! He never spends time with me!" Tears threatened to spill from grey eyes as she whipped around, black hair following her…

Remus watched her run up to the girl's dormitory in sobs with a sigh. He turned back to his studying though as if nothing had happened. She'd come back, she always did. He figured she just liked the drama. He heard someone make a falling type whistle and looked up to see James shaking his head in disappointment.

"What did I do?"

"Um, let's see, ignoring her and making her cry. When are you going to pay attention to her? She's a girl, and they take _a lot_ of attention!" James replied.

Remus shrugged, his eyes going back to the notes in front of him. "She won't stay upset for long. Trust me."

"Whatever man, don't say I didn't warn you."

Remus frowned. "James, have you been oblivious to the fact that this has happened almost _every single day _since last Tuesday? Do you even know what today is?"

James shrugged, confused for a moment. "Erm…no…"

Remus shook his head sadly as Sirius walked downstairs, answering Remus' question as James didn't seem to know.

"It's Wednesday mate. Was Remus being 'mean' to Ayra again? Is that what you're talking about?" He grinned and Remus nodded before turning back to his books. The werewolf muttered a spell to see if it worked, and it did when a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand. "What a useless spell…"

"Oh…okay then….Wednesday, I'll remember that. But you should really pay more attention to Ayra…She's gonna get upset and do something to spite you because you were being 'mean'…Wait, don't throw away the flowers give them to Ayra. She'll appreciate them." James said grinning. "She'll think you're so sweet and forgive you. Women are so simple."

"I doubt that she'd do something to spite me James. Anyway, if it makes you two happy though, I'll apologize to Ayra when she comes back down _and_ give her the flowers."

"Good boy Remus," Sirius grinned and clapped his friend on the back.

At that moment Ayra walked down the stairs, arms crossed across her chest. "Remus, you're a _big fat meanie _and nothing you do is going to change that! I HATE YOU! You can't be my boyfriend anymore! HMPF!"

To this statement Remus' eyes widened in shock. James just shook his head and sighed in his 'all-knowingness' way. Ayra stormed out of the common room followed by a group of girls she hung around, each giving Remus a glare as she passed him.

"Told you she'd get mad," James stated and yelped in pain when a book was tossed at his head.

"Shut up!" Remus yelled. "Do you seriously think I care? I don't need her anyway!"

He slammed the other book he had shut before running up to the dormitories in apparent annoyance. James knew otherwise when he saw the tears build up in his friend's eyes. This was going to be a long night, he could tell, and with yet another sigh trudged upstairs to comfort his friend. Sirius watched them leave with a roll of his eyes before beginning to flirt with a girl nearby. They'd work it out somehow, they always did.

Remus, now lying on his bed, stared at his ceiling.

"Stupid…girl…didn't…need her…anyway…" Each pause was accented by another dart being thrown at the ceiling. "She didn't…know when to be…quiet, and…when I welcomed talking…we weren't…a match…anyway…."

As he continued throwing the slender needles James walked in, hoping to comfort him. "Mate, are you okay? Reacting like this isn't you at all! Next thing I know you'll be telling Sirius and I you're bi or something…" He laughed.

"I told you I'm fine," Remus said, accenting the last word by throwing the last dart he had particularly hard. "And fat chance of me telling you guys I'm bi James," This time it was Remus who laughed, although it was slightly bitter, and although James joined him he couldn't help but feel a slight sinking sensation in his stomach…

Without warning Remus began to sob, burying his head into his pillow. James' eyes widened and he quickly went over to sit beside the distraught boy.

"Remus what's wrong?"

The werewolf lifted his head enough so the black-haired boy could see tear streaked cheeks. "What's wrong? What's wrong you say? Everything! I can't do anything right! I always mess everything up!"

"That's not true and you know it." James insisted. He reached a hand out to run through Remus' hair lightly. "You've never messed up anything intentionally anyway."

Remus shook the hand away and sniffed. "Don't lie to me James, I know I'm right. I'm a werewolf after all, cursed right? I finally get someone and I screw it up! Do you know how hard it is for a werewolf to find people? I screw everything up!"

He began to sob again and James sighed, again. Not that werewolf crap again, he hated it when Remus used his curse to convince himself of things like that. Not once since they'd been friends had James ever seen anything wrong with him other than the lycanthropy, why couldn't Remus see that too? The curse didn't make him who he was, sure it played a big part of his life, but it wasn't _him_.

Suddenly James put his hand on his friend's shoulders and shook him.

"God damn it Remus!" He growled, but softly, brushing the hair out of his eyes and glaring at the werewolf. "You're starting to act like a self-absorbed brat! Stop making it seem like you have the worst luck in the world! The only thing I can see that could possibly be wrong with you is that you get a little sick on a full moon, which is actually really fun to accompany you through. Other than that you're 'plagued' with good looks, a good brain and heart, and faithful friends."

As Remus' eyes opened wide in shock at his friend's outburst, James noticed the lack of tears. After a glance at the boy with ruffled hair and a tear stained face, James couldn't help but smile. He'd be there for Remus, and that gave him a warm feeling inside. Then, he did something that would have previously never entered his mind. James leaned forward, and gently, after pressing the werewolf's body closer to his in a hug, pressed his lips to his friend's.

FPMEFPMEFPMEFPME

Was it good? Review please! This is a one-shot, but if you'd like more request it and there could be other chapters added. Thanks for reading! ME and Fire Pixy really appreciate it!


End file.
